Revealing Secrets
by Geddan
Summary: It's Truth or Dare with the campers from Total Drama Island! P.S: If you could send me some questions for the truth and some good dares. :D HOPES YOU LIKE IT! Rated T for later chapters...


**A/N: Ok...I'm stealing numerous people's ideas and doing a T or D Fanfic...DONT KILL MEH! Ok...Umm...*cough* so here I go. Feel free to tell me any horrendous dares or juicy questions, 'cause, I'm not all that social. So…..ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Total Drama Island or the idea...But I do own a RayWilliamJohnson shirt! :P**

**WARNING!****: Characters may be OOC**

_Nobody's P.O.V~_

"**CAMPERS, RISE AND SHINE. TIME TO WAKE UP! GET READY AND MEET ME IN THE MESS HALL AT 7:00! MCLEAN OUT!" **Chris's voice boomed over the speakers. Groans of protest arose from the contestants. You could here a loud '_**THUD' **_and someone shout, "OWEN! You ok bro?" from the Gopher Boys Cabin.

_~At the Mess Hall~_

Everyone was dressed and still a bit groggy from the wake up. "There is no reason a person should have to wake up this early in the summer." Gwen murmured. A couple people nodded and agreed with the Goth girl. Chef came out and started serving them breakfast, if you even wanted to call that pile of random garbage 'breakfast'.

Katie looked at her food and poked it. "This is sooo…GROSS!" She said recoiling at sigh of it. "OH MY GOSH! I KNOW RIGHT?' Sadie said, squealing. "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They both said, sounding like they were dying. Glares were shot at them from the whole Killer Bass team. They immediately shut up when Chris walked in. Everyone turned to look at him. "Chris! It isn't even challenge day! We shouldn't be here. Why are we even here?" Courtney yelled getting angrier by the second. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa there Courtney. No need to be angry. I just came to tell you that there is gonna be a party tonight. Tonight you can find me at the camp fire pit. Be there at eight o'clock sharp. And be ready to have fun!" Chris said while Geoff fist bumped him.

Everyone was either talking or screaming. Except for one Asian, mean girl. "Wait. So you're saying that you're throwing us a party for no reason? And you want us to believe that this isn't a trap?" Heather questioned. People started whispering to each other about what she said and if it was right. "There aint gunna be no cameras or anything. Promise!" Chris said looking directly at the Queen Bee. The campers must have bought it because seconds later they were back to what they were doing before. "Oh and," Chris said, getting everyone's attention. "You have to go. You can't stay in your cabin. As I said, I'll be there to make sure you all arrive. And if you fail to come, you are immediately eliminated." Noah wasn't all that happy, as he wanted to finish up his book.

Chris chuckled after he dismissed the contestants. Chef looked at him weirdly and asked. "Whatcha laughing at pretty boy?" Chris sighed, laughing. "Oh, when I said that there would be no cameras, I crossed my fingers." Chef just continued to look at him like he was crazy. "And Chef," "What is it Chris?" Chef replied, a bit of anger in his voice. I mean, hey! Chef wasn't getting paid much to work here. "I need you to help me put these small cameras by the pit so we can catch everything." Chris said, with the microscopic cameras already in his hands. Chef agreed and walked out the door with his boss.

~_8:00, Campfire Pit~_

Chris was standing by the campfire, which was now lit and glowing. The campers arrived on time and took a seat on the log stumps that circled the fire. Everyone looked around and was astonished by what they were seeing. There were tables stocked with junk food, balloons attached to them. Owens mouth watered from the smell of the fresh pizza. "How'd you get all this food?" Duncan said, amazed. "I know a person that knows some people, so….ya..." Chris said coolly. "AWESOME!" Owen shouted. "Ok, so…..Everyone can get their food. But Owen…You gotta wait till they are gone from the table...We can't afford to have you eat all the food." Chris said while Owen pouted.

After everyone was done getting food, and after Owen sucked down the rest of it, they were bored. Lindsay saw this and piped up. "How 'bout we play Truth or Dare?" They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Ok, sure...So who going first?" Trent asked. "Well, since Lindsay thought of the idea, she should go first." Beth said, looking around for someone to agree with her. They agreed and waited for Lindsay. "Ok. So…umm…Heather! T or D?" "I aint afraid to admit anything…So Truth." "Umm...Who do you like on this island?" Lindsay questioned the mean girl. "Well...Umm...Err…I like –"Heather whispered the last word. "Hmm? I didn't hear that." Tyler said. "I like-" Heather said again, whispering. "Tell us who you like." Harold said, wanting to get the game going. "**I LIKE JUSTIN, OK?**"Heather said screaming. She hid her face in shame and Justin's face was unemotional.

"Truth or Dare, Cody?" Heather's muffled voice asked. "Truth!" Cody replied confidently. "Ok, so at the awake-a-thon, did you enjoy that kiss Noah gave you?" Cody and Noah blushed. "I-I-I..." Cody stuttered. "Well…I kinda, enjoyed it." He squeaked. Noah turned a darker shade of red, growing more embarrassed. A couple of people snickered while Duncan sang, "Cody and Noah, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cody went red.

"Umm..Truth or Dare Duncan?" "DARE!" Duncan said, very confidant. "I dare you not to talk to and touch Courtney at all tonight." "YES!" Courtney screamed high fiving the still red Cody. "What...Wait…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' He yelled. "Well, if you refuse to do the dare, we think up a worse consequence...you are also out of the game. So, whats it gunna be?" Bridgette said. Duncan looked angry at the surfer teen. "Fine...I'll take the dare!"

_Whats gonna happen to Duncan? Is Justin going to ever talk? Is Cody going to finally get with Noah and make the NoCo fans happy? Find out next time!_

_Ok...so…I know this is short, but it's because it's the beginning. As I mentioned earlier, please send in some truth questions and some dares! I could use them... _

_Will you guys all be a dear and review this? I'd love to see some feed back, and if I spelt anything wrong, tell me...I'm still a bit young... _

_LOVE YA,_

_SickOfFallingInLove (hehe...such a weird name... xD )_


End file.
